Eagle Umbra (alternate version)/Affiliation
Affiliation White Fang In the first Chapter on A Haunting Past in the Deadly Four Series, Eagle reveals to Lobos Academy that he was a former member of the White Fang, but left because of their new choice in using violence to get what they wanted. While he was shunned by many students, the professors and remainder half of the students in the school thanked him for his honesty, even including his own time and vowed to keep his dark past a secret. Eagle was famed and notable member of the White Fang, working alongside his childhood best friend Blake Belladonna. Joining the Faunus organization when he was just a child, Eagle would meet Blake for the first time. While taking part in every protest Eagle would mostly grow up alongside several members of the White Fang, while being simultaneously trained by his parents and several other Huntsmen and Huntresses who were professors in other schools or simply followed their profession. Eagle worked several times with Blake in their protests to prove to humans that they were equal to them, including the Hybrid counterpart to the True Hybrid's, the Hybrid humanoid race themselves. Eagle was the only True Hybrid to ever join the White Fang at the time, and because of that, many True Hybrid's shunned him, but he proved them to be no less different than humans when they insulted him. Eagle stated that his goal was to prove that True Hybrids are equal to human, and are as similar to their Faunus and Hybrid counterparts. For a few more years Eagle continued in aiding the White Fang in protests. Once the White Fang adopted a violent form of protesting, Eagle decided to leave the radical group along with Blake Belladonna and not only decide to pursue, but dedicate their lives to that of Huntsmen and Huntresses. JETS Eagle is a member and the leader of team JETS. Beacon Academy Eagle is a student at Beacon Academy Relationships Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is one of Eagle's best and closest childhood friend. The two first met at a White Fang protest, which was also the first time Eagle met the White Fang, with Blake herself already being a member. Curious at her actions, Eagle began to protest, mostly saying the same things both she and the White Fang were saying, to which would catch her attention. Shortly after this, the two talked for the first time, leading to a long conversation between the two. After hearing the goals of the White Fang from the leader himself, Eagle joined the organization after accepting the leader's proposal, which later led to a quick friendship between the two, including Blake. Through this, Eagle taught Blake about both his Hybrid and Faunus heritage, which gave his species the True Hybrid name. For several years Eagle and Blake marched in several protests, while Eagle simultaneously trained to be a Huntsman, and even teaching Blake at certain points. The two became closest when they experienced a life changing moment, that would completely alter the White Fang's actions. Once the White Fang adopted a radical form, and removed their peaceful protesting ways, Eagle and Blake began to commit several acts of crime, such as robbing cargo trains and attacking dust stores. Because of this Eagle only saw nothing but a desire to hurt. Such actions had made him believe that it was his fault his human friends had bee nkilled, but Blake comforted him saying it was not his fault, for his acts were no where near that of the cause of his friends deaths, which was done by Angel Mort. Eagle thanked Blake and continued his job. Around four years later, Eagle left the White Fang, with Blake accompaning him. Since both had enough with the White Fang's actions and radical views, both decided to dedicate their lives as a Huntsman and as a Huntress. Knowing it would be best, Eagle and Blake sadly decided to part ways, as it would be possible the White Fang would look for them. Giving one another a tearful goodbye hug, Eagle tightly embraced Blake promising her they would meet again. Blake agreed and made the same promise. After that, both departed ways and smiled towards their new futures. Eagle is seen to care deeply for Blake and values her life and safety much more than his own. Similar to his friend Sun Wukong, Eagle is protective of Blake, which he did when defending her from Spider Droid during one of their missions in attacking a cargo train when they were in the White Fang. Both are also shown to work extremely well together in a team, despite the fact they worked together few times. Eagle and Balke share their common interest in books and take reading as their main source of entertainment. Despite the fact both have been a way from each other for a few months, the two still get along extremely well and value their closeness and friendship. Asagi Umbra Asagi Umbra is Eagle's mother and one of his first mentors. He shares a close and strong relationship with her, and was one of the reasons Eagle knows how to utilize his weapon with incredible accuracy. Eagle received his first weapon, the Chained Shot from his mom and learned how to use a fire-armed weapon as early as four years old. Eage later gave this weapon to his sister. Since Eagle's training to being a huntsman started at a young age, and came from his parents, Eagle has set his main goal as to being just like them. After the death of his friends Hikari, Joey and Blue, Eagle severed his relationship from his mom and ran away from home for almost a year, in which he remained with the White Fang participating in several crimes. After word of his actions came, Asagi angrily came and confronted her son along with her husband Kojou. At that time they already knew Blake and were disappointed that both their son, along with Blake were responsible for many attacks on cargo trains and dust shops. Reminding him that his friends wouldn't want this Eagle berated his parents, and said they showed little sympathy for his friends after they died and went on to attack them. His parents said that they did show sympathy, but have a different way of doing so. Falling to tears, Asagi hugged Eagle and said that no matter what he did she was still his son and would always love him. She even said that he didn't need to return home for if he thought what he was doing was right, then he should carry on. After this, Eagle mended the relationship with his mom and returned home, but still spent a lot of time away. After Blake asked Eagle if his parents still considered her a friend. He responded by saying yes, because his parents did not judge them, nor they had no right to do so. Despite his parents and several other huntsmen and huntresses teaching Eagle in how to fight, Eagle learned how to use his speed, strength, agility, reflexes aura and sense of awareness alone, as he spent several hours training alone as well. Kojou Umbra Kojou Umbra is Eagle's father, current head of the Umbra family and his first mentor in training him to be a Huntsman. From his father, Egle learned the skills of his Eagle's Wrath, dust-related attacks and his martial arts. Eagle pretty much has the same relationship with his father than he does his mother. The one difference was in weapons, as Eagle received the Eagle's Wrath from his dad, much because of his skill with a sword. The same events of Eagle with his mom tie with his father completely. Kojou himself seems to recognize the close relationship Eagle has with Blake and will often tease him about it, much to which Eagle rarely reacts and will often address it directly with a serious tone, strictly telling his father, and sometimes his mom to sway away from that topic and focus more on their lives than his personal life. Vector Eagle and Vector share violent rival/enemy relationship. Both Eagle and Vector shows an immense hate for one another, not bowing down or admitting defeat in several of their fights and will not stop until one give up, in which is either impossible knowing their equality in their above-averaged endurance. The amount of times they have fought is unknown, but despite their hate, both show a deep amount of respect for one another in their abilities and tactics and moral obligations. Cinder Fall Shade Luz Diamond Tenebra Diamond Umbra Angel Mort Angel Mort is the man responsible for the deaths of Eagle's friends Joey, Blue and Hikari. Eagle himself is a survivor of Angel's attack when he was thirteen years old. Because of that incident, Eagle has a deep personal and self-consuming hate for Angel. Ever since the death of his friends Eagle has wanted to catch the man responsible for the crimes, but knows it would take a long time due to the man's infinite resources. However, after a conversation with Blake, Eagle let go in his quest for vengeance, allowing the police to capture Angel themselves. However, this still did not stop Eagle from having to confront Angel (unwillingly) several times when he was confronted by the White Fang on occasion after his arrival to Vale.